Zodiac Club Series: Gemini, Dr Critique
by TooYoungToLove
Summary: AU. Minami Kaede is a chef and a restaurateur. One day, she recieved this not-so-great review and she got to get even! What would happen after her revenge? Things will be SO complicated I guess!


Hello guys! Welcome to the **Zodiac Club Series**!! It's my first fanfic series ever so i hope you guys would love it!

And i know, you're probably thinking why I started at Gemini... that's because, erm... it just fits Yuuki's attitude here.. lol i actually came up with the Zodiac Idea a while ago..

Btw, this is suppposed to be a Camp Rock fic but i already have one.. and besides.. this section really need additional fic you know! Go mirmo lovers!!

**--**

**CHAPTER 1: Just You Wait**

"What the heck is this?!" I exclaimed after I read the review about my beloved restaurant. The newspaper crumpled in my hands as I read the article again.

"Calm down Kaede." said Etsumi with a half-hearted smile. "This isn't the first time you receive a not-so-good review about the restaurant, is it?"

I rolled my eyes even if what my best friend said was right. I had gotten a lot of review articles on my thriving restaurant, _Magical Delight_, ranging from poor to good. It became popular so it was sometimes featured in some shows or magazines. I can stand those not-so-great reviews and constructive criticism, and those reviews help me sometimes to improve.

It's because of those reviews that I can improve my forever-changing-menu. It's the principle of my restaurant. My _'Special Delights Menu'_ changes from time to time so that my customers wouldn't get bored. But of course, I know that I can't please everybody's taste buds.

But this review is just crap!

This guy named Yuuki Setsu just wrote a very crappy review about my restaurant! This guy is known for his _Health and Leisure_ section in the newspaper that I'm currently holding. His review is so vile and vicious that it was seemingly burning a hole right through my hands!

""Not-so-great?" I said bitterly. "Have you read what he wrote?!" I raised the newspaper in the air and swayed it wildly. "This piece of trash contains a trashy review! And that review is _so_ below the belt!"

Etsumi sighed helplessly. "I knew I shouldn't have showed that review to you." she said with a tone of regret. "Give me that." She took the newspaper from her hands.

My head was throbbing with anger. I don't need that newspaper anymore because all of those nasty criticisms from that Setsu guy are all stuck in my head.

The words were playing on my mind over and over again. _'Mediocre Cheesy Chocolate Ice Cream! Dry Chicken Paradise… Run-of-the-mill Mango Magic!'_

And what hurts the most, _'Dull ambience, not really magical at all. Crappy service and non-authentic food fare, which should be expected from a trying hard chef who doesn't even know what magic really means! If the chef wants magic then he/she chose the wrong profession, he/she should have been a magician if he/she wants magic!'_

And to top it all up, the over-all rating, three over ten stars!

The nerve!

Right now, I felt like this guy has a grudge on me or something! I felt like being punched in the stomach by whoever that guy is. There's something different about his review. I can take his crappy review about my restaurant but geez! Does he need to criticize me too? Isn't my restaurant enough?! The restaurant that I established with all my might and put as much effort as I can for it to boom!

I'm the chef in the family. My father was once a popular magician. When he retired, he decided to help my mom at her flower shop business. My older sister is a model.

I have the blood of a magician you jerk!

Since I was four, I can make different kinds of dishes. My mom and grandmother influenced me. If my mom has a green thumb, mine would be called _'cooking thumb'_.

In fact, I trained at the _Center for Culinary Arts_ in Paris on a full scholarship! I know many things about cooking, F-Y-I.

But since Mr. Jerky Reviewer did not bother to verify, he doesn't know anything of those. I can't even remember knowing a guy 'Setsu Yuuki' stopped by my restaurant. I usually know my customers since I always talk to them. The ambiance of Magical Delight was very intimate and casual, and magical at the same time – and I have all of my customers to prove that.

I guess everyone except this Setsu guy.

I'm sure there's something wrong with his taste buds. Maybe he's not used eating delicious foods.

The thought made me grin. _'Yeah… that must be the reason! Haha!' _I thought to myself. Then an idea came to me that made me grin wider.

"Why are you grinning?" Etsumi asked. "Creepy…" she shrugged.

"Shut up! I just have a plan in my mind." I said as I playfully slapped her arms.

"What are you planning to do now?" she asked curiously. I can feel a hint of nervousness on her voice.

"What I do best, of course." I said matter-of-factly.

"Which is?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm going to make a delicious cream pie-"

"What?! He gave you a nasty review and you're giving him something delicious to eat?" she stared at me wide eyed. "Are you crazy?!"

I shook my head. "Will you let me finish first?" I said as I thought of the plan again. "I'm going to make a yummy cream pie, and then I'm going to shove it on his ugly face!" I said as I acted as if I shoved the pie on someone's face.

"What!" Etsumi exclaimed. "I don't think that is such a good idea. Beside, you don't even know if he's ugly."

"Oh I'm sure of it. Only ugly guys can write stuffs as horrible as this!" I said.

Since that Setsu Yuuki's taste buds are not functioning well, it might be better off with his face!

I laughed. Nevermind if I looked like a fool laughing for no apparent reason, even by just imagining that Setsu guy's face covered with my '_Cream Pieradise'_, I already felt happiness came over me.

Just you wait Setsu Yuuki! You'll even regret writing that review!

And with that thought in mind, I happily came back to the kitchen, leaving my friend speechless.

**--**

**Yes,yes.. I know it's short(and OOC, that's because it's AU people!).. but at least you have the background on what'll happen.. lol**

**i won't post thenext series after this one is finished so yeah..(besides, i'm still thinking on what shoud i do.. lol)**

**if i''ll get good response i this story.. at least hmmm... 5 reviews(is that oka?) then i'll update as soon as i can!**

**Btw, i think this is the time we think about how we should call the pairings...**

**if POT have RyoSaku, and Shugo Chara has AmuTo...**

**How should we call Kaede and Setsu/ Katie and Dylan?**

**Share your thougts!**


End file.
